Stand Againts the World
by Hiken-1412
Summary: 12 of the 104th trainee squad joined the Scouting Legion. on their first day as scouts outside the Walls, 2 of them which is not originally part of this world witnessed a hard fact that have change their views to kill Titans into saving them instead. what is this hard facts that changes their views? [Xover Shingeki no Kyojin, Detective Conan and One Piece]
1. A Magic and A Fire

****I don't own both Shingeki no Kyojin, Detective Conan & One Piece.****

Xover of Shingeki no Kyojin, Detective Conan & One Piece

* * *

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

**A Magic and A Fire**

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

* * *

_~~~~~ It was dark, night to be precise, but even so the moon-light which is supposed to give dim light for everyone is not showing up, blocked by thick dark clouds. Among this time there is a certain place, a Kingdom which is surrounded by thick tall 50 meter high walls, 3 of them, if one can see the view from above, it is a castle inside a circular large wall inside a larger wall inside a much larger wall. The larger wall is called the wall Maria, the second largest Wall Maria and lastly Wall Sina which protects the castle._

_~~~ These walls were built to protect the humanity from the Titans lurking outside the walls, Titans are human like creature that doesn't seem to have communicating skills, knowledge and for most cloths even so they seem to have no gender specification, their height is frighteningly taller than an average human height, and they are vicious, carnivores._

_~~~ Their most target are humans, for them we are week, easy to prey upon. For which is true for we have little knowledge of them, that is for now, and not only that we have lost men who pledge to go outside these safe walls, men who became part of the humanities defence against these Titans, we also lost love ones, Wall Maria, the very 1__st__ wall to fall 5 years ago. For almost 105 years those walls stood to protect civilians, 5 years ago the outer wall which is the Wall Maria, was breached by the Titans, due to an unbelievable event. A Two Titan that was never seen before, one is a Colossal Titan and an Armoured Titan, both became the very reason for the fall of Wall Maria._

_~~~ The Humanity is protected not only by these walls but also by men and women who pledge to protect Humanity. Men and Women whom are trained to deal with Titans. They are the Military, which is divided into three sectors, the Scouting Legion, Stationary Guard and Military Police. The Stationary Guard are the people who pledge to safeguard the walls from Titan's attack. Military Police are the people who pledge to protect and secure Humanity inside the walls, the most corrupt military sector due to their leisure of living inside the inner wall, only few people are allowed to become part of this sector, and those are the top tier of humanity to fight against the Titan. And lastly the Scouting Legion are the group that goes outside the safety of the walls just to make a report of what capabilities a Titan have and their origin._

_~~~ Part of the Scouting Legion is currently at the top of Wall Rose overlooking the Trost District a district that was recently attacked by the Colossal Titan after 5 years. Among this group there are 10 new members who came from the 104__th __trainee squad, 8 of which is one of the top 10 of the best trainees. They are wearing a uniform consisting of a brown jacket on top of inner clothes different from each other and white pants and knee-high black boots, their brown jacket have a logo of a white wing on top of a black wing, representing that they are members of the Scouting Legion._

_~~~ They are actually 12, the other 2 is what they are here at the outskirts of Trost, Two of their dearest members, the 2 person was not part of the top 10 of the trainees but have showed excellent remarks of killing Titans and cooperation with others, the two is best known to kill 10 titans simultaneously with only the two of them, entitled the "3D Duo" due to their superb action in utilizing it. Those two have currently gone to Trost District due to a reason of escaping something, they are hoping for the moon to show up for them to easily traverse the District and follow the two._

_~~~ One of them is a calm looking girl with pure-black-hair, she is holding onto a burnt Scouting jacket, her eyes narrow down with expression that of sorrow, she is Mikasa Ackerman top ranked 1 of the top 10. She along with everybody was shocked by a loud noise, followed by a colourful light that seems to be a smoke signal but with lights that can lit even if the moon is not showing. They didn't move, they know where is the location where the light came from it is the supply depot. Then another smoke was fired from the depot, followed by another and another, it happened 10-20 times all surrounding the Supply Depot. The light from the smoke fired is already enough for them to see. They then saw a person standing on top of the supply depot wearing the same Scouting Uniform as them paired with a brown baseball cap covering his entire face, he is one of the "3D Duo" whom they are after. Mikasa looks around the person he didn't see the person who probably owns the burn jacket. One of them a short-grey-haired boy wearing a yellow shirt as a personal clothes he is Conny Springer, ranked 8__th__ of the top 10, he had his eyes wide open he then shouts._

[Conny] "The hell is he doing?"

_~~~ This word of his made his fellow squad look at the surrounding. What they saw was lots of running Titan's that was heading towards his location. Mikasa then moved towards the location the boy is standing, a 2 metal rope was fired from left and right outlet of a device attached at her waist, the point of the metal rope pierced towards a top wall of a building, she uses the height of her fall to speed up her descent her fall was supported by the metal rope that was retracting from her, making it look like she was being pulled towards the building, the metal rope retracting stopped at a length, and a suppressed air coming from the same device attached at her waist pushes her directly away from smashing to the building the metal rope is pierced in. she then landed at a roof and the metal rope retracted back at her. This method of maneuvering everywhere was supported by a "3D maneuver gear". The others followed her using the same method of maneuvering. Another set of colourful light smokes was fired, they then made it on a roof of a watch tower. The colourful light smokes that was fired have faded, and a last set was fired this time it was 50 simultaneous colourful light smokes._

_~~~ Their eyes widened the boy wearing the same uniform as them adjusted the cap he is wearing, despite that he is not minutes away from being eaten a wide grin can be seen from his face. The boy then removed his cap revealing his pure-black messy hair, he then speeded his hands as if he was accepting something then the moon then shined its light upon them, and a normal smokes explode at his feet together. Everyone then remembers memories of this very person performing even in front of the instructor of the training. A red haired-ponytailed girl known as Sasha Braus, ranked 9__th__ of the top 10, let out a word everyone have never heard before._

[Sasha] "It is just Magic, I'm different from a thief that wears all black. I'm bold and flamboyant."

~~~ Conny approaches her and taps her shoulder.

[Conny] "Sasha, what are you talking about?"

[Sasha] "A quote that he once told me, back at that Supply Depot when we successfully supplied ourselves with gas. He said he is… …"

_~~~ Sasha points at the person, Conny along with Mikasa and the others only looked in terror as many Titans started to climb up towards him. The boy grabs his jacket's collar and his white pants belt and removes them both, and in that instant everyone was shocked. They did not know how he did it. In that instant of removing those clothes, he is now wearing a most flamboyant one._

_~~~ A white top-hat with blue-ribbon tied around, white businessman's suit with white cape attached at both his left and right shoulders, white businessman's pants and white leather shoes and also a pair of white gloves and a monocle attached at his right eye, he has his right hand inside his pocket at his right thigh._

[Sasha] "Kaitou Kid."

_~~~ everyone was shocked at a revelation that one of them is a Phantom Thief and at the same time terrified due to the fact that the he is in Titans reach. The Person who is named to be Kaitou Kid sways his left hand and snapped it._

_~~~ Just around the supply depot lots of machine hidden at nearby buildings started to shake by the time KID snapped his left hand fingers. A Titan is already at the top, it stretches its hand towards KID who only looked at him with calm expression while adjusting his hat with his left hand. Sasha along with a blonde-haired-girl closes their eyes, the blonde-haired girl is Christa Renz, ranked 10__th__ of the top 10. Everyone's eyes widened some have punched the roof. They only stand their without a will to fight, their means to fight and protect KID is a bunch of dull swords and few sharp ones, and the fact that the Titan's outnumbered them all. Mikasa fell to her knees and two person approaches her, one who has a dark-brown-hair boy he is Eren Yeager ranked 5__th__ of the top 10 and Mikasa's childhood friend and a pale-brown-haired boy named Jean Kirschtein ranked 6__th__ of top 10._

[KID] "Ladies and Gentlemen! Let's start the show, shall we."

_~~~ Blood scattered and showered around the Supply Depot. It is not the blood of Kaitou Kid but the blood of the Titan who is reaching towards him. The machine that started to shakes sends a visible blue electric current towards on a thin rope towards a box filled with cards made of light flexible but hard metal. The electric current, made the box shoots all of the cards one by one at an incredible rate. The cards hits the Titan's surrounding the Supply Depot, as if the machine has intelligence itself, all cards directly hits the nape even those of the moving Titan._

_~~~ The nape of the Titans are being cut seconds by seconds as if it was made of paper. To Mikasa and the others who are witnessing it, are astonished even though they can't even see the cards that are moving at high speed, all they can see is the Titans who has their nape cut at high speed with each seconds being deeper and deeper._

_~~~ Among this Titans there is one who jumps from the top of a far building, it is a Titan which is classified to be a deviant. A type of Titan that somehow has intelligence and are hard to predict. The Deviant Titan aims to body-press KID, but KID suddenly disappeared right before the Deviant bod-pressed him. KID then appeared at the thin air right above the Deviant, everyone knows this move of KID, but this time everyone knows he isn't wearing a 3D Maneuver Gear, they all know that KID's technique is to throw a swords that are meant to miss on a Titan's neck and pull it back making the swords spin aiming back at the Titan's nape while he himself will spin towards the Titans neck holding onto two swords, ending in a double attack from both front and back of the neck beheading the Titan in the process._

_~~~ This time they were in for a biggest shock, Instead of sharp swords, KID pulls out two similar guns, guns are known to be useless against Titan, it can only blind the Titan if aimed at the Titan's eye but other than that it's useless. KID's gun is different, he aims at the nape and shoots cards from it continuously. The saw it once again the nape of the Deviant shows sign of being cut by an invisible swords deeper as each second passes._

_~~~ A girl with long-dark-brown-hair ponytailed at the back, is watching the Titan being slaughtered calmly, she is Ymir she has a descent records and would be put on the 11__th__ place after the top 10, she then saw a glimpse of something moving at the back of the building they are currently standing at, then a Titan's hand appeared and slams the roof, fortunately no one was in that part of the roof. Ymir was shoved back by masculine built blonde boy._

[1 Boy] "Enough with your calmness and move back, you are out of sharp swords right? Let a man handle this."

_~~~ The boy said with a dominant voice, he is Reiner Braun ranked 2__nd__ of the top 10. Another boy taller than Reiner approaches him and taps his shoulder._

[2 Boy] "Now, now Reiner, you too should step back you know. You are currently wielding a dull swords."

_~~~ The boy who talks in a brotherly tone is Bertholdt Fubar ranked 3__rd__ of the top 10. He wielded 2 swords one in perfect condition and the other a short one in a near-to-dull condition. Bertholdt poses as if he was about to throw the short one towards the Titan, which he actually did after the Titan shows his face up, the short blade stab right in the middle of the Titans right eye. The Titan moved its hand towards its eye, Bertholdt did not waste time he then runs towards the Titan and stabbed its open left eye, this made the Titan cry out loud, the swords he used to stab is much longer than the short one, the perfectly conditioned sword damages the iris causing blood to spill all over the left eye smokes then started to came out of both the Titan's damage eyes. Bertholdt then throws his sword purposely missing the neck, he then pulled a rope which is connected to the sword he just thrown but the sword misses the nape, Bertholdt is actually trying one of KID's move._

[Bertholdt] "Heh at least I tried. Sabo! You see that, now enough with this bullshit and return with us."

_~~~ Sabo is the fake name which KID's uses in order to safely enter the 104__th__ trainee squad. It is a name given to him by his partner, the one who own the burnt Jacket which Mikasa is holding onto. The Titan which Bertholdt attacked stopped smoking, its eyes was re-generated back to its functioning state, Bertholdt felt it and turned back, he saw the Titan had its arm approaching towards him as if he was a fly going to be swatted._

[Bertholdt] "Sabo, you said it right, we are friends."

_~~~ Bertholdt did flinch as if he knows that Sabo will rescue him, to him as a 3__rd__ rank of top 10 trainee, KID known to all of them with the name of Sabo is still a person with some kind of a talent no one has. Bertholdt looked the Titan in the eye as if he was even challenging the Titan to go for it, but his eyes widened. A White-blue fire erupted from the Titan's eyes which stopped the Titan from swatting Bertholdt, the fire then engulfed the Titan whole rendering it from moving. Then Bertholdt saw a person sitting while having one leg over the other, at the immobile hand of the Titan, the person was also engulfed in White-Blue fire, but his clothes can be seen, he is wearing only a white pants similar to the Scouting Legion's uniform and a black-cowboy hat, he is not wearing a shirt to cover his masculine built body, he has a tattoo at his back that has a burn scar in the middle that is similar to his scar at his chest._

_~~~ Mikasa who is busy looking at the Titans being slaughtered looked at her back, she then saw a familiar person sitting at a Titan's hand. She then stands and move slowly towards the person. Sasha along with Christa also turned around she doesn't even want to witness some gruesome scenes._

[Mikasa] "Ace-san, enough with this won't you go back with us?"

_~~~ The person named Ace is the second member of the "3D Duo" his full name is Portgas D. Ace, the one responsible for giving KID the name fake name Gol D. Sabo. If KID was known to be the Sabo who specializes in spinning swords, Ace is known to specialise in using a two swords with hilts attached at each other hilt, making a two bladed staff, he usually uses two of this kind of staff._

_~~~ Ace looked at her, he then jumps down and the whole Titan's body covered in flame was then turned into dust. Ace then taps Mikasa in the shoulder._

[Ace] "Even you can't stop me, Mikasa. I and Sabo will spill the truth, you guys will also go for our cause soon, right Reiner, Bertholdt? I feel sorry for Annie Leonhardt, she fails but she sure is quite something."

[Eren] "What do you mean Ace? Annie? Fail? What is the meaning of this? And most of all won't you go with me killing all this Titans? I though you and I along with Sabo are the same?"

_~~~ Ace looked back at KID who is now finished killing all of the Titans._

[Ace] "We are not the same anymore, the recent expedition opened our eyes wide, and we saw something that should have been kept a secret to most. A secret that even I and Sabo will fight even if it means dying."

[Jean] "Enough with this bullshit, you are along with Eren shouting 'We must kill all Titans' but now you recently said that you'll save them? Why? Do you hit head for you to say something like that?"

[Ace] "I did not and what I said won't ever change, I. will. Save. Them. All."

_~~~ Ace said those last words in word by word as if he wanted it to be clear to all of the Scouting Legion. Mikasa then slaps Ace, she then throws the Jacket at him._

[Mikasa] "What made you change like this? I thought you're going to protect us from Titans? But why now? Save them? What for? How can you save them if you already killed a few?"

_~~~ Ace looked around, he then take a peek in manner of joking to look at what KID just did. Mikasa then pushes Ace, but ace pulled her arms towards him making Mikasa's cheek touch with Ace's bare chest, which made her blushes. Jean who is watching at the side stamps the roof really hard._

[Jean] "(Cute, how can he make Mikasa who is always serious look like that? )"

[Ace] "This'll be the last. I promise."

_~~~ Ace then taps Mikasa's shoulder._

[Ace] "I'll return and we will show you and everyone the truth. Wait for me will you. I haven't forgotten my promise to you yet."

_~~~ Ace then jumps towards the ground and disappear, KID then waved his hands towards them._

[KID] "Looks like I'll be leaving too then. Oh by the way before I leave."

_~~~ Kid then throws a diamond thing like towards a blonde-haired boy whom is just sitting since before Ace shows up and disappeared._

[Boy] "Ehh? What is this Sabo?"

[KID] "Armin, take a good look that is a sample from the Female type Titan shield, which she uses to protect her nape from the attack."

_~~~ The boy named Armin looked at the stone carefully._

[Armin] "H…how? How do you take something….like this? Where is he? Where's Sabo?"

_~~~ Eren taps Armin's shoulder, Armin looked at him showing a confused look._

[Eren] "He disappeared, along with Ace, and along with our dream of cleaning this world out Titans. Everyone lets go back, where making our higher ups worry."

[Voice] "What a mess. We only just returned and you guys feasted yourself with lots of Titans? You didn't even invited me."

_~~~ The mere voice of a figure standing on the same roof as them gave shivers to everyone. The voice was owned by non-other than the Scouting Legions Corporal Levi, the boy in-charge of Special Operations Squad. His name is somehow read as Levi but it was pronounced as Livai._

[Eren] "C…Corporal Levi, uh-ehh umm a…as you can see. We are not the one at fault here."

[Levi] "I know, it is those two who are top notch even though they are not in top 10. All of you tomorrow we will catch the Female Type."

_~~~ Everyone was shocked, they just recently returned from the outside, and confronted the Female type. Jean then approaches Levi._

[Jean] "Tomorrow? We will leave again tomorrow?"

_~~~ Levi shakes his head. He then turned around and shoots a metal rope towards a far building._

[Levi] "We will capture her inside wall Sina."

_~~~ Everyone was shocked, they couldn't believe what just Levi just said. A Titan inside wall Sina? And on top of that a Female type deviant that has intelligence. Levi then used the 3D maneuver gear to move out, Jean followed him and rest followed except for Mikasa, Armin and Eren who are left behind. Armin who are still checking the stone which Kaitou Kid gave him saw some kind of a paper, he then approaches Mikasa with the paper in hand._

[Armin] "Mikasa, umm, I think they will be back. So you don't have to worry about it. Look here."

_~~~ Armin shove the paper to Mikasa who also read it. Eren took a peak at what was written on it. The paper says. _

* * *

_{_**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

_The white and black will sink, it will rise and rip the hard bread exposing the flesh, and the ants will fight the flesh controlled by sleeping ants, the bread will break and the rest will be saved._

_Kaitou Kid _

_P.S. I and Ace have stolen good memories of the girls taking bath this past few years in training._

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**_}_

* * *

_~~~ Mikasa blushes at what she reads in the P.S. and crumples and throws it on the ground._

[Mikasa] "Th…those bastard. I won't forgive them. Acccceeeeee! Come back here you…you. You Baaaakaaaa!"

[Armin + Eren] "(How cute, hope you always do this Ace.)"

_~~~ Mikasa looked at the two who are then turned into stone posture, the two knew what might happen even though they read it they pretend they didn't._

[Mikasa] "You, didn't read it did you?"

_~~~ Armin and Eren shakes their head nervously, Mikasa narrowed her eyes on the two and puts on a same expression she usually have, a calm and emotionless expression._

[Mikasa] "Anyway, what do you think that riddles mean?"

[Armin] "For sure the black and a white means the two of them, sinking means they will not make a move for now, and rise will meant that they will show up again and expose the truth, but what truth would that be?"

[Eren] "As expected of Armin, anyway what do you think is the rest will be saved means?"

_~~~ While the two are busy thinking of possibilities to answer the riddle, Mikasa is letting out a vicious aura._

[Mikasa] "I'm just wondering, do you really read nothing from that paper?"

_~~~ Armin and Eren took a steps back away from Mikasa._

[Eren] "Eh-hehe, we only have read the riddle part, we didn't even have the time to read all of the P.S."

_~~~ With that kind of reason, a loud scream of a Man being devoured by slaps echoed throughout Trost District. Armin only looks in terror while Eren was being slapped left and right per second, but Armin saw something in between those slaps. As he thought it was not slap but was punches._

* * *

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

******* Ace here is after he died in One Piece.

***** **Shingeki no Kyojin: After the 104th returned from their first expedition as Scouting Legion and Before Annie shows her true Titan form.

* * *

******::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

**This is serioucly something that I came up with just to ease my boredom.**

What do you think is the connection between Ace and Mikasa, found out next? (if I would have a time to make one)

* * *

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

******::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**


	2. Tale of two Outsiders: Rivalry

****I don't own both Shingeki no Kyojin, Detective Conan & One Piece.

* * *

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

**Tale of two Outsiders: Rivalry**

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

* * *

_~~~~~ Months before the fall of Trost. At the training ground of the 104__th__ trainee squad. A rumour spread around the area like a wild fire. "There is a Titan among us." An intriguing and yet scary title for just a rumour about a trainee whom is a titan. It is currently the roll call of the trainees, all of them are wearing brown open jacket matched with a white pants and a pair of black hiking boots strapped with a full body brown leather belt and a personal inner shirt each. They all are in line and are waiting for the officer to call them one by one._

"_Zzzzzzzzz…Zzzzz"_

_~~~ That loud snore made by a black haired teenager gave chills to the spine of the lined up trainees, they knew who it was and they all of course know what might happen. Then a tall, well-built and bald man known as the trainee's strict officer who is usually doing the roll call, walked slowly towards the black haired teen whom are sitting peacefully at the line. The officer tried to grab the boy's neck but failed, it would seem that the officer intentionally missed the teen's neck out of mercy, but in actual reality unseen by the naked eye, it was all on the teen's inhuman reflexes that he evaded the upcoming bad intentions of the officer._

_~~~ The black-haired teenager is a well-built man himself wearing a brown open jacket with the same design as what the others are wearing with no inner shirt exposing his masculine chest with a large burn mark at the center, a charcoal black pants and boots and his full body belts are slights loose at the hips, his more visible feature is the dark blue cowboy hat he usually wear around._

_~~~ The boy evaded the strangling intention of the officer by rolling out of the way, he then adjusted his cowboy hat while standing._

"_YAWN! Oi, oi, didn't your mother told you not to strangle a sleeping person?"_

_~~~ The officer is out of words, he twisted his eyebrows as if in confusion to the situation._

"_? I don't understand, why would you choose to sleep right now? Right in the middle of the roll call?"_

"_Huh? Can't a man even get a sleep?"_

"_Sleep? Didn't you even get one last night?"_

"_Get? One? Can someone get a sleep? I thought we do it out of either slacking or out of energy. I never taught you could get one?"_

_~~~ The officer was shocked at how the teenager replied to him, but not for the trainees, to them this kind of situation plus adding the fact that this guy somehow acts funny one way or another has ever happened ever since the trainees was chosen. The officer then gave a deep sigh and turned away from the teenager, he then was shocked to see another teenager slacking._

_~~~ He also approached the teenager, but by the time he comes near he noticed that it was some kind of a balloon imitating the actual person he recognises with it._

_~~~ The officer has his forehead covered with veins popping one by one._

"_Armin."_

_~~~ One of the trainees heard the officer call a name, that trainee then approached the officer._

"_Sir!"_

_~~~ The trainee whom is a blonde-haired boy stands behind the officer while putting his clenched right hand to his left chest and his other hand are also clenched at his back resting at his waist. The officer then looked at the blonde named Armin, which gave chills to the boy making him shake a little bit out of nervousness._

"_You'll do the roll call, I'll head back at the officers cabin. Do you understand?"_

"_Sir! Yes Sir! I'll do it right away sir!"_

"_Then don't just stand there do it right away, no more chit chat!"_

_~~~ with that command, Armin turned to face his co-trainees and started calling all of them, while the bald officer walks slowly towards the direction the officers cabin is stationed. While the officer is walking out, a messy-black-haired teenager wearing a blue polo shirt and pants with the same full body belts and the same brown open jacket worn just like everyone approached the cowboy wearing teenager._

"_Looks like he reached his limit this time?"_

_~~~ The teenager recognises the voice, he then turned around and gave a deep sigh, much deeper than what the officer have previously did._

"_Oi Sabo, next time don't leave your dummies lying around."_

"_? What do you mean Ace?"_

_~~~ The messy-black-haired teen named Sabo gave a confused expression, as if he knows nothing. Then the teenager named Ace pointed behind him using his thumb, Sabo then looked right behind Ace, he then saw a dummy balloon that greatly resembles him when seen at a distance. Sabo then gave a smirk._

"_That? Heheh, Heh. Heh. Damn. He saw that one huh?"_

"_You better ready your script Sabo, you might spill the beans about our secret."_

_~~~ Sabo then sweat drop at the piercing eyes Ace is giving him._

"_Oww come on, Ace you know me right? I can slip pass thru this as if it never happened."_

_~~~ Ace then turned away and followed the others towards the trainees dinning place_

"_Ace! You know my real name right?"_

_~~~ Ace stopped at the moment and only looked at him with visible eye._

"_You're the one who should not spill the beans about me, and not me spilling the beans about us."_

_~~~ Ace then walked away, he then raised one of his hand and waves._

"_Fine, fine, Kaitou Kid, or should I say . .ba, don't worry that much, you are not worth of an information, and besides it is us both who came from different place right?"_

"_Fair enough, but just in case someone knew who I really am, don't tell them my real name."_

_~~~ Ace then turned towards Kaitou who hides behind the name of Sabo._

"_Gol D. Sabo, a surname I despise, middle Initial I am proud of and best brother's name. Don't feel too cocky Kaitou, I'm the one who gave you that kind of name."_

"_Didn't I save you from being drowned at an ocean trice or probably five times? So I suppose the name you gave me is a meant of compensating for the kindness I offered you."_

_~~~ Ace gave a deep sigh, Kaitou has a point, and Kaitou saved him his life for actually 4 times, twice when he received a powerful roundhouse kick by both Ran and Sonoko for an unmannered behaviour around them, when he was accidentally been pushed by a blushing Haibara for some unknown reason that caused the two of them to fall from the hijacked news copter, and lastly when he was kicked by kogoro Mouri at the deck of a cruiser due to a reason of him ending at the ladies bathroom naked where Ran is changing. And coincidentally all of these event took place near the ocean._

_~~~ remembering those times made Ace grin a little, he then shakes when he remembered how brutal the father and Daughter combo. Ace then hold a grip to himself and turned away again, this time he points his index finger towards the direction of the officer's cabin._

"_Sabo, you better apologies to Officer Baldy. You know what will happen to all of us if you fail this simple task."_

_~~~ Sabo then nods and walks towards the Direction Ace directed him. While the two walks away the two of them remembered Beika City, the rivalry and event's happened before ending up here. As if the two remembered something at the same time, the two of them stopped walking they then turned to look at each other, and a piercing eyes was let loose against each other._

_~~~ As if they were telepath, the two of them had their taught said in unison._

"_(Moonlight Magician)" "(Fire Fist Ace)"_

"_Let's do it here, who is the best, the Phantom Thief or the Pirate Prince? Let's see who will be the one to reach the top."_

_~~~ And Thus a Fierce and Friendly Rivalry started, they will be finishing what they have started at the Non-Titan-World here in wall protected Kingdom, to see if a Thief beats a Pirate or vice versa._

* * *

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

**Yay part 2 finished in a rush.**

**I'm still not finished with the project Me and my Group are staying late night for so I won't be giving those who read this a hope of an upcoming Chapter.**

**Well just like I said in previous chapter.**

**I made this out of boredom.**


End file.
